


Burr Bear

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Colouring Books, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: "I'm not jealous."Alex doesn't know how to colour. He does, however, know how to come up with the most hideous nicknames in existence.





	Burr Bear

**Author's Note:**

> why does my body not understand the concept of a holiday. it's been almost a month. why am i still automatically waking up at six thirty. i hate myself. ugh
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr

“I'm not jealous.”

“Uh huh.”

“I'm  _ not.” _

“Of course, Alex. I would never suggest otherwise.”

“Stop being sarcastic. I'm not jealous.”

Aaron snorted, going back to his colouring. Although his hobby was seen by most to be childish and pointlessly time-consuming, Aaron loved it. It was amazing for de-stressing, and was one of the few things keeping him held together through the crushing pressure of college. Something about choosing a colour scheme and the mind-numbing process of each stroke on paper helped whatever issue that was plaguing his brain bleed out of his fingers. Of course, the result was also aesthetically pleasing, and it was nice to have his study area be lit up with his favourite pieces. 

When he mentioned this to Alex, he had expected some mockery. Surprisingly, Alex had only requested an opportunity to colour with him. Aaron had been happy to fulfill this request… Except it turned out that Alex was awful at colouring.

“I just don’t understand why it looks so ugly,” Alex said, frustrated. His page looked… well, like it had been coloured by a child much younger than Alex. Some parts, he had pressed the pencil too hard, and it resulted in an uneven tone. Additionally, he seemed incapable of colouring in one direction, which didn’t help the overall aesthetic.

“You need to stop pressing so hard-” 

“I’m not pressing hard! The pencil is being stupid.” 

“And who’s controlling the pencil?” Aaron teased. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Alex put down the pencil with a huff, frowning down at the page. It was a relatively simple mandala design, with spaces large enough to not make colouring a difficulty. He had ruined it, of course, but Aaron felt bad for his boyfriend, who currently looked like he had failed in all aspects of life. 

“It’s not even that bad,” Aaron offered. 

“Yes it is,” Alex snorted. “Don’t lie to me, Burr Bear.” 

Aaron scrunched up his nose. In the long list of nicknames that Aaron loathed, that one was going to have to be number one. “Please never call me that ever again.” 

This only succeeded in making Alex smirk. “What, Burr Bear? Don’t like your new name?” 

“Jesus Christ, Alex.” 

Alex was not deterred by the mock frustration in Aaron’s voice, nor the sigh that followed. He clambered into his boyfriend’s lap, knocking the colouring pencil out of his hand and grinning wickedly down at him. It was a position that Aaron was all too familiar with, and honestly it initiated something of a Pavlov’s response that made Aaron’s blood stir. Alex’s lips were impossibly close, and it was so easy to reach up and kiss him, to savour in that unique and beautiful rhythm as their lips met-

“Not so fast, Burr Bear,” Alex said, pulling away.

Aaron wasn’t sure why he had expected anything less. “I’m breaking up with you,” he said in a deadpan voice. Alex only laughed, throwing his head back only to lean forward again and rest his head on Aaron’s shoulder, a comforting, grounding weight with a knack for de-stressing to rival all of Aaron’s colouring books.

“You wouldn’t break up with me,” Alex said, sounding awfully sure of himself. “You love me.” 

It was the perfect opportunity to make a joke, to tease Alex, but Aaron didn’t want that. He knew that Alex’s failure at colouring was still weighing on his mind, regardless of what the other man said. Alexander Hamilton was  _ never  _ bad at anything (except keeping his opinions to himself, but Alex himself didn’t consider that a flaw). He had to be the best at everything, even in something as insignificant as colouring, and it always frustrated him when he wasn’t good at something the first time round.

“I do love you,” Aaron agreed. “Regardless of your talent in colouring.” 

“Or lack thereof,” Alex grumbled against Aaron’s shoulder. They fell into a companionable silence, one that Alex would never have been able to stand at the beginning of their relationship. When they had first started dating, he had always rushed to fill the silence, but over a year later, he no longer felt obligated to always be talking. It was nice, getting to relax with Alex’s head on his shoulder, his legs straddling Aaron’s waist, the rise and fall of their chests in tandem as their hearts beat together.

Sometimes, Aaron wondered how on earth he had managed to find Alex, amongst the seven billion people alive, of all the times they could have been alive. He thought it was something of a miracle.

“You know, I’ve never coloured before,” Alex murmured. “I didn’t exactly get the opportunity in my shitty little school in the Caribbean. There were barely any resources there, let alone for colouring.” 

Aaron hummed. He hadn’t thought of that. 

“You’ve got the rest of your life to catch up on what you missed,” Aaron promised.

“You’ll stay with me throughout it?” 

“Of course.” 

And when Alex closed his eyes again, he looked content. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because my dad has never coloured before and doesn't know how to. it just reminded me that not everyone has the childhood that i did. idk. it's weird. i got very emotional
> 
> send me more prompts from [this list](http://hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com/post/162544629568/writing-prompts) or your own, to my tumblr [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
